


A Life with You

by Clover_cherik



Series: 你与我的千般未来 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Exhausted Stephen Strange, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Short & Sweet, Tony Stark Has A Heart, cause why not, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: Tony觉得他们是时候搬到一起住了，这样就能安抚Stephen忧虑的心情。





	A Life with You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Life with You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918015) by [VisionaryGalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy). 



> 作者笔记：哦天哪我做到了。这篇看起来差不多是可爱轻松向了……是个奇迹。  
> 希望你们喜欢！

Stephen和Tony舒舒服服地躺在围绕在亿万富翁顶层公寓里诸多大沙发的其中一张上面。巨大的窗户开着，让阳光洒满了整个房间，使温度升高到了一种又舒适又让人昏昏欲睡的状态。

从Tony的角度看过去，Stephen似乎沐浴在温暖中伸了个懒腰，将他颀长的身躯在沙发上舒展开来，试图吸收尽可能多的阳光。这样子可爱极了，超像一只猫咪，尽管他永远不会冒着被Stephen一下压在自己身上的风险去那么说的。沙发很大，这就是他们最喜欢这沙发的理由，大到Tony可以躺在Stephen旁边，双臂环抱着对方的肚子，头枕在对方的肩头，除了有点点担心头会滑下来之外。

那天早些时候，甚至还没到十一点，Stephen就跌跌撞撞穿过传送门过来，疲惫地眯着眼睛，脸上明显带着不适。他已经接受了彼此共同度过慵懒一日的必不可缺。所以他们就在这儿，放着一些糟糕的电影当背景音，Tony就看着法师大声打着哈欠，挣扎着保持睁开眼睛。

“你知道自己可以先去睡觉的。”Tony试着建议，愉快地看着对方眼皮再次打起架来。

“不要。”Stephen咕哝着，该死的那种深沉的嗓音此刻听着真不太行。

Tony靠过去了一点，亲了一下他的颈侧，轻轻地吸吮了一会儿，在爱人溢出一声叹息之时微笑起来。“为什么不去？”他耳语道。

Stephen低头看着他，微微摇了摇头。“如果我现在去睡，我的日程就会弄得一团糟。明天我得回卡玛泰姬去，我不想倒时差。”

Tony皱起眉头，拱起的皱褶让Stephen又叹了口气，但这次听着不那么愉快了。Stephen朝下转了转，这样整个身体就都朝着Tony，让他们四目相对。一根颤抖的手指抚上Tony的额头，试图抹平那里的皱纹，Tony绝不会承认自己的脸在这温柔的动作下变得温暖。

Stephen脸上笑容浮现，“我们还有今天一天，”他倾身在Tony的唇上温柔地吻了一下，然后迅速撤开，比Tony想要的快多了，“以及今晚。”他用易碎的双手捧住Tony的头让他略略仰起，Tony热切地迎合着闭上眼睛，随着Stephen沿着下颌弧线吻过他的脸。

“当心Strange，不要开始做某些你太累而搞不定的事情。”Tony气喘吁吁地答道。

随着一声轻笑，Stephen拉开了一些距离，给了彼此呼吸的空间，“也许是一个好主意，但我能搞定的。”

该死的，Stephen脸上的红晕还没有消失，就好像笑容在暗示着什么一般。“看你的电影Stephen。”

“我更愿意一直看着你。”

Tony轻轻敲了一下另一个男人，“得了吧。”

又是一记笑声，不过他们都停了下来，眼睛盯着屏幕看，假如让Tony完全说实话那么他其实完全不知道电影里到底都讲了什么；而Stephen，思绪漫游到了这些天总会回到的老话题上。

他们最近都很忙，每时每刻都如同偷来的宝石，珍贵而闪亮。没有争论的余地，没有压力的空隙，时光如此短暂，他们尽力充分利用这所有的时间。Tony有点讨厌这个。可以肯定的是这将是暂时的，接下来几个月Stephen会结束特殊课程与训练，回到他通常待着的圣所。至于Tony，他和复联新成员们之间旷日持久的谈判终于也要到达尾声，已经委托了公司在几周后公布新的和平协议。尽管他就躺在对方身边，自己就在对方的怀里，耳边就是爱人的吐气呼吸，Tony发现自己还是很想念博士。

也许正是这种不满足使他脱口而出，所有内心地防线都轰然倒塌。“你有没有考虑过我们住到一起？”

他感觉双臂环着的身体立刻紧张了起来，Tony觉得自己的胃在不安地翻江倒海，心里已经叫嚣着想要把说出的话收回来。片刻之后，然而，那具身体放松了下来，向后挪了挪显然是想要坐起来。Tony跟着Stephen，没去看爱人的眼睛，即使Stephen的手指引着他跨坐过膝盖，双脚悬空，让重量压在对方的腿上。

“我想面对面的，Tony。”一根伤痕累累的手指敲了敲他的下颌。

Tony犹豫不决地扬起目光，只感觉到自己的胃在对方眼底柔软温暖的表情中解开了。Stephen的双手与Tony自己的相握交缠。他的自信涌回来了一些，让他坐得更挺，正好遇上了Stephen闪烁着逗趣的光芒杂糅着温柔神色的眼睛。

男人一言不发，所以Tony觉得自己应该起个话头，“那么？你有没有想过？”他再次问着。

“有。”

Tony等着，然后没了。

“嗯？”

Stephen的目光移开了，举起他们其中一对交缠的手，亲吻彼此的手指，让Tony浑身感到一阵刺痛。这么做太不公平了。“我想……就目前来说。不是个好时机。”

Tony皱起眉头，看到Stephen的视线朝自己的眼睛扫过，估量着。他能想到的就只有自己一点都不喜欢这个答案。不幸的是，Stephen相当固执。“介意分享一下原因么doc？”

Stephen让他们的手落在他的膝盖上，仍然交握着。“我们在这个问题上没法达成公平的协议。现实就是那么悲哀，我不能离开圣所超过两天。这对你来说太不公平。”

他语气中真挚的遗憾让Tony心里某处融化了一些，Stephen是如此在意自己的感受，自己的意见，以及在像这样的决定中的平等地位。但Tony已经考虑过这一点，事实上，考虑得很详细。

“实际上，我觉得搬到圣所来会更有意义。”

Stephen盯着他，对这个建议表示怀疑。Tony脸上露出了自得的笑容，对爱人脸上出现的表情感到愉快。

“想想看，甚至可以把这想成是度假别墅，”他继续道，“我们可以在圣所生活以及睡觉，白天我可以来这儿或者就在工作间里干活，不用考虑你晚上会不会回来，反正我就在那儿。我们可以和Wong谈判，让我们能在这里过周末，就像度假别墅一般。”

Stephen仿佛有些不知道该说什么，Tony握住的双手颤抖得愈发厉害了。他张开嘴巴然后又闭上，只是看起来对此十分开心。最后，他仿佛终于明白了他的意思，“那会是……长时间的奔波Tony，这不公平——”Tony飞快地吻了他一下，立刻堵上了他的嘴。

“传送门很好用，Wong前几天甚至告诉我了传送门的永久性版本，”又回到了失语状态。“至于公平嘛，我可以决定我觉得哪些是公平的，除非你有异议？”无声地摇了摇头。“事实上，我想如果我可以每天晚上都和你一起过，而不是每周两次的话，我会更开心；如果我可以在每天早上去干活之前见到你，而不是通过短信或者视频，我也会更高兴。”

Stephen的脸上的笑容渐渐绽开，他松开彼此的双手，然后捧住Tony的双颊，将对方拖入了一个绵长的亲吻之中。颤抖的手指移动到脖子后面让Tony保持静止，接着突然将Tony从膝盖上向后推到了底。Stephen继续亲吻着，嘴唇向下吻上脖颈，然后是胸口。现在，Tony在Stephen显而易见的喜悦情绪中笑得很开心。

正当嘴唇移到胸前，撩起T恤的边缘时，Tony感觉Stephen抬起了头，呻吟着表示抗议。Stephen低头望着那锐利而饱含爱意的眼睛。“我有一个条件。”

对此Tony真的不在乎，“什么都行。”

“我需要至少离开你两周时间去证明某遗迹的存在。”

“嘿！”Tony佯装生气地大声叫起来，抓起一块已经被挤到地板上的沙发垫，朝Stephen笑盈盈的脸上丢了过去。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：请让我知道你们怎么想的！希望我没有失去写可爱故事的能力:)


End file.
